Transformers MTMTE: Falling
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: So what if Pharma hadn't gone insane, but the Red Rust incident at Delphi had still happened but it wasn't his fault, what happens to him then? - Disclaimer: Transformers MTMTE (c) Hasbro/IDW - Note: Somewhat AU-ish because I wanted to see Pharma NOT a jerk. Pharma why you are not on the character list!


** A/N: Well, I'm trying my best to get back into writing now that writer's block is over, here have a story on Pharma...Though, I don't even really like the guy :P But hey, why not?**

* * *

_He was falling. _

_ All the way to the very bottom, a long ways down._

_ His systems were foggy, hazy and everything was blurring on by him._

_ Darkness._

_ Guilt..._

_ Thrusters refused to work, unable to fire to glide him down to a safe landing. _

_ He couldn't transform..._

_ Was this the end?_

_**"Pharma!" **__Someone was calling out to him, it was his name? But who was it? Where was it coming from? Maybe it was Primus. No...It sounded too familiar to be the Creator of the whole entire Transformer race. __**"No! Pharma! Dammit!" **__Then came the sound of something-no, it was a someone who was transforming. Where was this all coming from? The darkness couldn't be having these strangely distant yet so close sounds of reality...Could it? "__**First Aid hook me up, I'm going to jump start him."**_

* * *

A forceful current of electricity volted throughout him causing the jet medical officer to snapped back into the light of reality. Consciousness bringing him forth as his back arched up in an uncomfortable manner as he felt a new lease of life crackle through his spark and through his entire being with it. Bolting upright his CPU was desperately trying its best to process what had just happened to him, what was continuing to go on around him and eventually on how he had been saved from the hands of death. The recognizable sonorousness of a transformation being performed had given him at least one idea of what had happened to bring him forth from the gloom of the twilight he was once in just moments ago. But then it came to realization, First Aid's new way of reviving a dying spark with a healthy one. The process being given the name of_ jump starting_. Truly an advancement for their medical uses that he had never thought to come up with.

"Oh thank the stars and Primus himself! Pharma you gave us one Pit of a scare, we thought we'd lost you there for a moment." The jet turned to look at his old friend, one who he hadn't seen in years upon years or even spoken to in so long, Ratchet. "Don't worry, the Red Rust disease in which those two Decepticons release was contained thanks to your swift thinking and creation of a cure. However you were so preoccupied in saving the lives of the other patients along with your fellow medics you had forgotten to give yourself the cure."

_Wait a minute...That doesn't seem to be right...The Decepticons? Wasn't he the one who had created the decease from the start? _

"W-Where-? That was the only thing he was able to manage to get out before his vocalizer was overtaken by the rule of static. Ratchet presented him with a soft gentle smile as First Aid removed the cables from their frames, whispering worried remarks to Ambulon as the Ward Manager was deep in thought over a status report from the datapad he was holding, however he was still tuned into the conversation and he gave the nurse a glance and slight glane in agreement. Looking around the foreign medibay Pharma was ready to explore the new territory despite the fact of his weakened state and the possible need of rest was on a high scale.

_ Where was he? Where was this? Is any of this even real? This isn't Delphi, is it? _

"This is the Lost Light Pharma, we had to leave Delphi behind, you see, you've been in stasis lock from the decease for a long time now, we've been keeping watch over you and stabilizing you as the cure slowly worked its magic on your far depraved body." Ratchet explained thoroughly sitting the eager jet back down before he could get himself injured by straining his body after being out of a life or death recovery. "Just relax, you're among friends." And with that he nodded his compliance to this, Ratchet's smile was still there. It seemed like it had been an eternity since the last time he had seen that expression and he couldn't help but to just reach up and, well, touch him. Tracing a blue finger over the older CMO's lipplates in which it never faltered.

_Was he just dreaming all this? It seems like a dream...Maybe he was dreaming...And if he was he hopes it doesn't end soon..._

"I-I think...My memory files are all scrambled up...I don't really remember what's happened." Pharma clarified his resolve as he attempted to to bring up the prior logs of the last memories he had while his time still awake at Delphi. But the only thing he was given was a blank corrupted file but he knew that his processor was **trying** it get the file to work that his CPU almost seemed so determined to get it play. A hand was laid to rest on his shoulder, it was a reassuring one having a firm yet gentle grip and he looked back up to Ratchet once more, subsiding the memory logs to the side.

"The virus must have affected your memory core, but over time I'm sure your memories will recover, you just need to be surrounded by helping cheering friends, have a good time and build up more and get some rest for that fact." Again the blue-white red streaked jet responded with a nod, laying back down he dimmed his optics as Ambulon moved the light away from overtop the medical slab and eventually they offlined as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, engulfed into the feeling of secure safety of the others in the medibay.

_But then how come he still felt like in a way...He was going to be forever falling out of reach..._


End file.
